One shot : Une souhait d'enfant
by 10th Tennant
Summary: Après les évènements survenus à Midgard,Loki est ramené à Asgard pour être jugé. Alors qu'il ce trouve dans une des cellules du cachot d'Asgard (drôle de façon de traiter son fils),Loki se remémore d'anciens souvenirs et une ancienne promesse ou plutôt, un souhait d'enfant. Saurez-vous lire dans les pensées de Loki (ou plutôt dans les miennes) et de deviner de quoi il peut s'agir ?
Hello mes lecteurs / lectrices adoré(e)s ! Alors je suis de retour cette fois ci avec un mini One Shot à propos de Loki Laufeyson. Je tiens à dire que Loki et le monde de Thor ainsi que tout ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent bien évidemment à MARVEL). Donc ceci je l'ai vraiment écrit sur un coup de tête pendant que j'écoutais une chanson (mais il n'y a aucun morceau des paroles donc ce n'est pas une song fic). J'aimerai avoir vos avis donc laissez moi une petit review s'il vous plaiiiiit (je suis en train de faire les yeux du chat botté *-* ). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 ** _One shot : Une souhait d'enfant_**

Après les évènements survenus à N.Y, Thor ramena son frère à Asgard pour qu'il soit jugé par la justice Asgardiene (qui s'est avéré être Odin lui-même). Bien sûr, le Vieux n'était pas d'humeur charitable et décida de l'envoyer aux cachots où il est condamné à y passer le restant de ses jours.

Certes, Loki était enfermé dans sa cellule, mais ses pensées naviguaient en tout Asgard et bien d'autres endroits. Soudain, il s'était arrêté à un endroit, l'endroit le plus beau de tout le Royaume d'Asgard selon lui. C'était une petite colline séparé d'Asgard par une mer connu sous le nom de la mer des rêves. De cet endroit, on pouvait voir la citadelle des Dieux presque entière et le soir admirer un magnifique ciel étoilé et ses autres mondes. Au début, c'était son petit coin à lui et lui seul allait là-bas. Jusqu'au jour où Thor, son frère, avait décidé de le suivre et découvrit ce magnifique endroit. Depuis, c'était devenu leur petit secret à eux, un endroit où ce n'était pas important de savoir qui ils étaient, mais la seule chose qui comptait était d'admirer le paysage. Quand le soir tombait, on pouvait voir les lucioles danser et les étoiles chanter leur mélodie silencieuse qui était audible seulement pour ceux qui voulaient vraiment l'entendre. Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de lire un livre dans la colline Thor s'amusait à essayer de capturer les lucioles. Alors que Loki lisait un chapitre rempli de mystère et suspense, Thor s'était exclamé de tel façon que Loki crut avoir la peur de sa vie.

" - Loki, regarde le ciel et fait un voeux ! S'était exclamé d'un ton joyeux Thor en regardant le ciel étoilé.  
\- Quoi ? Avait demandé Loki surpris par les paroles de son frère.  
\- Un vœu. Allez, fais-le ! Moi, je l'ai déjà fait, il s'était tourné vers son frère, souriant. J'ai souhaité qu'on soit toujours ensemble pour toujours.  
\- Un vœu ... Très bien.  
\- Alors, qu'as-tu demandé ? Dis, dis-moi !  
\- Si je te le dis ça ne se réalisera pas.  
\- HEIN ? Thor semblait surpris et effrayé par la nouvelle.  
\- Tu ne savais pas ? C'est comme ça que marchent les vœux."

Mais son vœu ne s''était pas réalisé, mais encore une fois, c'était lui le fautif de cet échec. "Encore un échec à ajouter dans la liste... ", avait pensé Loki couché dans le fauteuille que sa mère avait demandé qu'on installe dans sa cellule. Car oui, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'Odin lui-même n'aurait jamais pris la peine de se préoccuper de son confort pendant son séjour ( car oui, il comptait sortir tôt ou tard de là). Et il s'endormit en repensant à cet endroit et aux souvenirs heureux qu'il avait de cette époque.

Quelques jours plus tard, Asgard fut attaqué par les elfes noirs et sa mère fut assassinée ce qui avait dévasté Loki. Il s'en voulait, de n'avoir pu rien faire pour la protéger, pour être enfermé dans ces maudits cachots à ce moment, de lui avoir causé de la peine à maintes et maintes reprises. Alors quand Thor est venu le voir et lui a proposé de l'aider à s'enfuir d'Asgard sans qu'Odin le sache pour retrouver Malekith, c'était comme s'il venait de lui donner la chance de réparer ses erreurs, d'essayer d'accomplir son vœux d'enfant. ''Je souhaite ne jamais décevoir ma mère, la rendre fière et que Thor puisse toujours être heureux. ", voilà ce que le jeune Loki avait autrefois souhaité mais à présent il voulait seulement se racheter. Il savait que sa mère l'observait, de quelque part et il voulait la rendre fière. Et pour Thor... Malgré leur différents, il voulait voir son frère heureux et si cette femme et son médiocre monde, Midgard, le rendait heureux alors il ferrait de tout pour les aider (Du moins pour l'instant, sachant qu'il a déjà essayé d'envahir Midgard une fois, la prochaine fois ça pourrait très bien être lui de nouveau... Mais que dis-je, il serait suffisamment content avec tout Asgard à ses pieds).

Mais avant tout, ils devaient à présent quitter Asgard dans le vaisseau le plus voyant de la planète (et tout cela sans être vu) pour avoir une petite chance de rencontrer Malekith et de le vaincre...


End file.
